La Sixième Famille Oubliée
by DGM-medieval
Summary: Autrefois, il existait six familles de la Haute Noblesse: la famille Kuchiki, la famille Shihoin, la famille Kyoraku, la famille Shiba, la famille Omaeda...et la famille Meian. Pendant plusieurs années, ces six familles vêcurent dans une parfaite harmonie mais cela ne dura pas... Venez donc lire la suite de mon histoire. Romance et Humour apparaitront plus tard. Arc I (en cours)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour et bienvenue dans ma toute prmeière fiction de Bleach, manga que j'ai découvert et que j'affectionne pas mal. C'est ma toute première histoire alors soyez indulgents. Voici le prologue et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach sont à Tite Kubo mais Natsuki, Kagami et bien d'autres personnages et leurs Zanpakuto sont à moi et je tiens à les garder.**

* * *

**Prologue – Les Origines**

Dans le Seireitei, il existait une famille de la Haute Noblesse avec de nombreuses particularités: c'était la famille Meian. Sixième famille noble après la famille Ōmaeda, la famille Meian était pourtant considérée comme une des familles les plus puissantes mais aussi des plus influentes du Seireitei. Cependant, les membres de cette famille avaient quelque chose qui les différenciait totalement des autres Shinigami: ils ne portaient pas le moindre Zanpakuto, au point que l'on se demandait s'ils étaient vraiment des Dieux de la Mort ou si ce n'était pas autre chose qui faisait qu'ils étaient bien connus.

Ce que beaucoup de personnes ignoraient, c'est qu'en réalité, le Zanpakuto était bien là avec son porteur mais à un endroit que personne n'aurait jamais eu l'idée qu'il s'y trouvait: le Zanpakuto se trouvait à l'intérieur même du cœur du Shinigami qui lui était destiné. Mais c'était un secret que le premier chef du clan Meian, Daiki, conservait jalousement, ne tenant en aucun cas à ce que les autres familles de la Noblesse le découvre car cela pourrait compromettre au clan. Ainsi donc, ce grand secret demeura au sein du palais où vivait toute la famille des Meian et même lorsque l'héritier ou l'héritière se mariait, il était nécessaire que le conjoint ou la conjointe ne sache pas ce qu'était ce secret.

Cependant, personne ne s'attendit à ce qu'Akisa, la nouvelle héritière de la famille Meian, change quelque peu les traditions de son clan et cela pour plusieurs choses: la première fut lorsqu'elle tomba amoureuse d'un Shinigami au rang bien plus bas que le sien et qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à faire flancher le Conseil de sa famille pour qu'ils acceptent cette union totalement impossible. Et la deuxième chose fut, bien évidemment, la découverte du secret des Meian à savoir l'emplacement du Zanpakuto chez chaque membre de cette famille mais cela n'empêcha pas pour autant Hiroharu, le conjoint et époux d'Akisa, de l'aimer comme elle était.

Après quelques années où la jeune femme chercha le moyen de convaincre sa famille d'accepter son mariage, elle obtint enfin l'accord du Conseil à la condition d'avoir au moins un héritier et que cela soit principalement un garçon. Bien que n'appréciant pas ce marché, Akisa n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter l'offre et on fêta quelques mois plus tard son mariage avec Hiroharu avec qui elle eut par la suite son premier enfant, une petite fille plus précisément, ce qui ne plut pas forcément au Conseil mais les deux parents n'en avaient que faire. Ils savaient que leur enfant porterait sur ses épaules une grande destinée, d'abord en tant que potentielle héritière de la famille Meian mais si en plus elle était issue de deux Shinigami, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle en deviendrait un aussi.

S'ils savaient ce que l'avenir leur avait réservé, auraient ils été aussi heureux de la situation car leur fille aurait certes une grande destinée mais une destinée semée d'embûches, de choix difficiles, de rencontres et peut être bien plus que tout cela...

**Plus de 100 ans plus tard, quelque part loin du Seireitei**

Une jeune fille, dont l'apparence laissait penser qu'elle avait autour de seize ou dix-sept ans, terminait de se préparer en enfilant un long manteau noir à capuche, cachant une silhouette menue et d'apparence fragile à la peau blanche comme la lune, habillée d'une robe rose pâle dont son dos était totalement découvert avec quelques bijoux qu'elle portait à ses bras, ses mains et à ses longs cheveux brun foncé, presque noirs, qui atteignaient le niveau de ses genoux. Le manteau enfin mit, l'inconnue s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte coulissante de la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait quand une petite voix timide l'interpela:

" Oneesan', où est ce que tu vas?

-J'ai quelques petites choses à aller vérifier, Kagami, expliqua l'interpelée.

-Tu...tu comptes aller là-bas, n'est ce pas?, demanda la dénommée Kagami.

-Atteindre le Seireitei me prendra quelques jours mais je n'en aurai pas pour très longtemps. Et puis, il me semble qu'Hansha ne te lâche pas d'une semelle quand je vous laisse toutes seules donc, je ne fais pas de soucis durant mon absence. Et j'imagine que les Hollows ne tarderont pas à revenir sitôt que je partirai.

-C'est vrai mais je suis inquiète du fait que tu ne saches pas ce qui t'attend si tu vas là-bas. Si ça se trouve, ceux avec qui tu étais amie t'ont peut être oubliée...

-J'en doute fort, Kagami. On ne laisse pas tomber une promesse aussi facilement et je doute avoir disparu de leur mémoire, répliqua l'inconnue en se tournant vers l'autre fille plus jeune qu'elle. "

Celle qui s'appelait Kagami ne put qu'être songeuse aux paroles de sa "Oneesan'" mais elle gardait espoir qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre incident dès qu'elle sera au Seireitei et que ces personnes qu'elle cherchait tant seront bien présentes. Après un moment à se fixer, la plus jeune des deux eut un sourire avant de reprendre la parole:

" Alors, dans ce cas, dépêche toi vite d'y aller, plus vite tu seras à la Soul Society, plus vite tu reviendras à la maison. Du reste, Hansha et moi veilleront à la sécurité du secteur et la connaissant, elle va encore faire quelques ravages, rajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

-Je ferai aussi vite que possible, Kagami, mais je dois avant tout prévenir les Shinigami. Ils ont déjà eu de lourdes pertes avec la bataille contre Aizen, leur dire que ce ne sera pas forcément terminé ne va pas leur plaire mais autant le faire maintenant qu'attendre davantage. "

La jeune fille remonta par la suite sa capuche, de sorte que Kagami ne puisse voir que deux yeux d'un gris clair envoutant avant que la détentrice de ces yeux ne sortent de la maison avant de disparaître en un éclair. La petite fille resta encore sur le pallier de la porte en scrutant l'horizon avant de murmurer doucement:

" Fais un bon voyage... Natsuki Oneesan'... "

* * *

**Voilà pour ce prologue qui marque le début de mon histoire et enespèrant qu'il vous ait plu. On en saura un peu plus sur les personnages dans les chapitres à venir. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews si vous aimez (ou pas) et si vous voulez me donner des conseils. A bientôt pour le chapitre un!**

**PS: Mon histoire contiendra plusieurs Arcs et celui-ci est l'Arc I: The Lost Heiress (L'Héritière Disparue).**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde et voici le chapitre 1 de ma fiction en espérant qu'il vous plaise. On va déjà faire la découverte d'un de mes propres personnages que l'on retrouvera bien entendu dans les autres chapitres. Sinon, je ne vais pas trop tourner autour du pot et je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers de Bleach sont à Tite Kubo mais Natsuki, Kagami, Hansha et bien d'autres sont le fruit de mon imagination.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Une Ryoka à la Soul Society**

Voilà déjà quelques mois que la Soul Society venait de remporter la victoire sur le traitre Aizen Sosuke ainsi que ses Arrancars mais cela n'avait pas été sans de nombreuses pertes dans les rangs des Shinigami. Beaucoup de personnes auront perdu la vie durant cette bataille, les humains tout comme les Dieux de la Mort avaient bien failli trépasser mais ce fut grâce au Shinigami Remplaçant, Ichigo Kurosaki, que les choses avaient tourné en leur faveur. Suite à tout cela, le calme était revenu au sein du Seireitei et du Rukongai et pendant que les uns continuaient les réparations causées au cours de cette longue et épuisante guerre, d'autres avaient déjà commencé à s'entrainer. Car oui, il fallait le dire, devoir compter sur un humain de quinze ans pour les aider, avait plus que stimulé la plupart des Shinigami, en particulier certains Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines qui avaient repris des entrainements acharnés et bien plus difficiles.

Cependant, si certains étaient bien décidés à reprendre l'entrainement, on pouvait aussi se concentrer sur quelques Shinigami qui n'avaient pas forcément l'esprit occupait pour le prochain avenir de la Soul Society. Et l'une de ces personnes se trouvait être le Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division, Renji Abarai. Ce jeune Shinigami avait fait parti de ceux ayant participé activement à cette guerre et combattu aux côtés d'Ichigo dans de nombreuses aventures en compagnie de ses autres camarades, humains comme Shinigami. Mais le Vice-Capitaine aux cheveux rouges se trouvait être dans ses pensées, étonnamment calme et quelque peu nostalgique, lui qui était d'habitude si plein d'énergie et enjoué, tous ceux l'ayant croisé dans cet état étaient bien trop surpris pour oser lui poser la question. Il aurait été stupide de lui demander la raison de cette humeur si inhabituelle et ne correspondant aucunement au sentiment de joie qui régnait au sein de la Soul Society mais n'importe qui ayant été à l'Académie des Shinigami comme lui et ayant connaissance de ses fréquentations auraient pu avoir une petite idée sur ce qui le tracassait tant.

En effet, maintenant que la guerre était terminée et qu'il n'avait plus à penser aux dangers qui pourraient de nouveau frapper le Seireitei ou le monde des humains, Renji ne pouvait que penser à quelque chose qui n'avait pas quitté son esprit voilà bien des années, près de cinquante ans pour être plus exact. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il n'éprouve du remord et de la culpabilité de n'avoir rien pu faire, de ne pas avoir pu retenir deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Car oui, beaucoup pensèrent que Rukia Kuchiki, Vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division et amie d'enfance de Renji, était la seule personne ayant le plus compté pour lui mais il n'en était rien, cette pensée était même totalement fausse. En effet, une autre personne avait partagé une partie de la vie des deux Shinigami et autant dire qu'elle avait laissé une grande trace indélébile dans leurs esprits, sans qu'il ne soit possible aux deux amis d'oublier complétement cette personne, sans qu'ils ne puissent y faire quoi que ce soit.

* Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la retirer de mon esprit...je pensais pourtant que c'était clair, elle a préféré partir plutôt que de rester et affronter ce qu'il s'était passé...Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais voulu parler des problèmes avec sa famille, qui plus une famille de nobles...? *

Pendant cinquante ans, Renji n'avait jamais cessé de se poser la question et encore, il n'était au courant pour l'histoire de la famille noble que récemment, lorsque Rukia lui en avait parlé. Oui, faire partie de la famille Kuchiki avait permis à Rukia d'en savoir plus à propos de toutes les autres familles nobles du Seireitei et c'est de cette manière là qu'ils avaient appris que leur amie était de noble lignée, sans que cette dernière ne juge nécessaire de le leur avouer. Au début, le Shinigami avait été un peu en colère de tant de secrets gardés et cachés mais à force, il s'était demandé si tout cela ne cachait pas quelque chose d'autre de bien plus sombre encore.

" Renji!, appela une voix. "

L'interpelé sortit de ses pensées et s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers la personne qui venait dans sa direction en courant et il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la petite silhouette de Rukia, cette dernière ayant surement remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de son ami. Quoiqu'il en soit, la Shinigami ne tarda pas à arriver au niveau du jeune homme avant de s'arrêter à son niveau.

" J'ai eu du mal à te trouver, tu sais. On m'avait dit que tu étais parti de ta division lorsque tous les capitaines ont été demandés pour la réunion et que visiblement, tu n'avais pas l'air en forme. "

S'en suivit d'un très long silence durant lequel les deux amis d'enfance ne cessaient de s'observer et il était clair pour Rukia que son camarade n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Cependant, elle connaissait parfaitement bien Renji et autant dire qu'elle non plus n'avait pas oublié, au contraire, elle aussi y penser encore malgré le temps passé mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, sauf lorsqu'elle avait fait la découverte des origines de leur amie et qu'elle avait par la suite tout raconté à Renji. Suite à cela, et en raison de tout ce qui leur était arrivé, aucun des deux n'en avait reparlé et autant dire qu'ils avaient l'esprit bien trop occupé pour songer au triste événement qui était arrivé par le passé et auquel ils n'avaient pu rien faire.

" Tu penses encore à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinquante ans, n'est ce pas?, reprit la Shinigami.

-Cela ne m'a jamais quitté l'esprit et tu sais très bien qu'il en est de même pour toi, Rukia...pourquoi aurais-tu remis cette histoire sur le tapis sinon, en sachant que plusieurs années s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis?, répondit Renji.

-C'est vrai et je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là pour qu'elle choisisse de partir par la suite, sans nous en dire le moindre mot. Je me souviens encore du moment où il nous a fallu intervenir alors qu'elle aurait pu mourir si nous étions restés sans rien faire...

-Et je pense que nous sommes en partie fautifs de son départ même si nous avions tout simplement eu besoin de la protéger au lieu de ne pas la suivre et de ne rien faire. "

Nouveau silence, silence durant lequel les deux Shinigami n'échangèrent plus la moindre parole, que pouvaient-ils dire de plus, de toute façon? Ce qu'il s'était passé il y a cinquante ans fait partie du passé et rien ne disait que leur amie reviendrait un jour. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas si elle était toujours vivante ou morte, ne sentant plus son reiatsu depuis longtemps, la conclusion qu'elle soit morte était la plus plausible et on ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'elle soit encore vivante, sinon elle serait surement revenue depuis très longtemps déjà. Après un temps de silence, Renji et Rukia reprirent leur marche ensemble, l'esprit encore occupé par de vieux souvenirs...

**Quelques part dans la Soul Society...**

Une silhouette toute vêtue de noir se tenait sur l'un des toits des nombreux bâtiments qui constituaient le Seireitei et autant dire que hormis quelques groupes de Shinigami qui marchaient par-ci par-là sans même se rendre compte que quelqu'un les observer, l'inconnue s'ennuyait ferme.

"Pfft, il semblerait que mon reiatsu soit tellement faible que même ces abrutis n'ont même pas remarqué ma présence...Et moi qui espérais avoir un accueil où on me traquerait sitôt que je débarquerai à la Soul Society, j'ai fait fausse route depuis le début."

La silhouette en profita pour s'asseoir, étant donné que personne ne se rendait compte de sa présence, et retira par la même occasion sa capuche, dévoilant enfin son visage qu'elle avait gardé caché pendant tous ce temps. Voilà bien trois jours qu'elle était partie de la petite maison où elle vivait depuis plus de cinquante ans maintenant, ayant préféré quitté le Seireitei que de rester plus longtemps que cela. Tout de même, elle était étonnée que la garde et la sécurité n'aient pas été renforcées, certes les Shinigami avaient gagné une grande bataille face au traître Aizen mais au point qu'il y ait un relâchement total comme cela, c'était tout simplement inimaginable et quelque peu fou de la part du Capitaine Commandant. Les Capitaines étaient-ils donc si sûrs qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre danger et que la crainte et la peur n'étaient plus que de mauvais souvenirs de cette bataille dans le monde des humains?

Un étrange sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de la nouvelle venue mais un sourire tout sauf rassurant: elle était certes amusée de la situation, de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait pu infiltrer la Soul Society sans être vue mais son sourire était aussi un peu sadique, promettant mille souffrances à ceux qui seront victimes de cette inconnue.

" Tout compte fait, j'ai bien fait de venir et je crois que sitôt que j'aurai augmenté mon reiatsu, cela va vite bouger et j'attends cela avec grande impatience."

Cependant, alors qu'elle se relevait de sa place provisoire, la jeune femme pensa aussi à son principal objectif qu'elle ne devait oublier sous aucun prétexte, même si elle avait tout à fait le droit de se battre un peu si elle le souhaitait.

*****Je dois avant tout prévenir les Shinigami qu'un autre danger les menace, que je ne sais pas encore quand cela arrivera mais qu'il leur faudra se tenir sur leurs gardes. Quoique déjà, ils me verront comme une menace et je n'aurai pas l'air fine en me battant contre eux mais c'est soit faire ça soit me retrouver prisonnière et il est hors de question que je laisse les filles seules à la maison, même si elles sauront très bien se débrouiller sans mon aide. Les Hollows ne seront qu'un faible passe temps, autant ne pas trop tarder...*

Suite à cette dernière pensée, elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et posa alors sa main sur sa poitrine, pile à l'emplacement de son cœur.

" Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Kokorone*, alors tâche de bien te tenir..., murmura l'inconnue. "

Aussitôt qu'elle eut placé sa main, une faible lumière blanche apparut et peu à peu, on put voir la garde d'un sabre, ou plus exactement d'un Zanpakuto, sortir de la poitrine de la jeune fille qui, sans la moindre hésitation, s'en saisit avant de la retirer lentement, dévoilant enfin la lame du Zanpakuto. Enfin, lorsque l'arme fut totalement extraite du corps de l'inconnue, cette dernière eut un petit sourire avant de dire d'une voix douce:

" Utau*, Kokorone. "

Dans la Première Division, tous les capitaines étaient réunis pour la réunion mensuelle à propos de ce qui était encore à améliorer ou à réparer ainsi que ce que la Soul Society devait encore pour ce qu'il s'agissait des dégâts matériel et humain. Le bilan était plutôt positif même s'il faudra encore plusieurs mois pour que tout rentre totalement dans l'ordre et que l'on puisse enfin se charger de combler à nouveau les rangs chez les Shinigami, ce qui prendra un peu de temps mais cela ne sera que de courte durée. La réunion allait toucher à sa fin lorsque soudain, le son de l'alerte se fit entendre.

" État d'urgence! État d'urgence! Une ryoka s'est introduite dans le Seireitei! Tous à vos postes! Je répète, une ryoka s'est introduite dans le Seireitei! "

Alors qu'à l'extérieur, c'était la panique générale avec les Shinigami qui fermaient les différentes portes du Seireitei tandis que plusieurs escouades se dispersaient à travers les nombreuses rues, les capitaines réunis dans la Première Division écoutèrent avec attention l'alerte donnée.

" Une ryoka?, répéta Zaraki Kenpachi.

-Visiblement, il semblerait que cet intrus soit à la fois seul et qui plus est, il s'agirait d'une demoiselle, rajouta Kyoraku Shunsui en baissant son chapeau sur ses yeux.

-Cela sort bien de l'ordinaire de voir une femme venir seule au Seireitei. Elle doit avoir une bonne raison à cela, déclara Unohana Retsu.

-Fille ou non, on ne connaît pas ses intentions et il manquerait plus qu'il s'agisse d'une menace supplémentaire pour nous alors que l'on se remet à peine de la bataille contre Aizen, fit remarquer Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-Silence!, fit le capitaine Yamamoto en frappant le sol de son bâton puis il reprit la parole lorsque le calme revint. Peu importe l'identité de cette personne, il s'agit d'une intruse qu'il faut avant tout capturer et interroger. Voici votre mission prioritaire et n'hésitez en aucun cas à la blesser si jamais elle en vient à résister. Il ne faut en aucun cas que cette intruse s'échappe. Vous pouvez disposer. "

Suite à cet ordre donné, les capitaines sortirent de la pièce pour rejoindre leur division respective et organiser les troupes pour trouver et capturer plus facilement l'intruse.

" Ce reiatsu! D'où peut-il bien venir?!, demanda Rukia surprise par cette force spirituelle soudainement apparue.

-Je l'ignore mais vu l'agitation des autres, il faut croire que nous avons à faire à un intrus qui n'est pas censé être ici, fit Renji tout aussi surpris que son amie. "

Sitôt qu'ils aient senti cette impressionnante puissance spirituelle, les deux Vice-Capitaines couraient à travers les rues du Seireitei, essayant de retrouver un groupe de leur Division afin d'approfondir les recherches et les zones où pourraient se trouver le ryoka traqué. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que cette poursuite se finirait d'une façon pour le moins surprenante et qu'ils recroiseraient une personne plus que familière.

" La voilà! Poursuivons la!, s'écria un Shinigami.

-Et mince, ces types m'ont vite retrouvée, je vais vraiment avoir du mal à les distancer, surtout dans un labyrinthe comme celui-ci où il peut y en avoir d'autres à n'importe quel coin de rue, soupira la jeune fille. "

En fait, les distancer n'allait pas être aussi compliqué que prévu mais l'inconnue devait avant tout trouver au moins un Capitaine ou un Vice-Capitaine du Gotei 13 afin de pouvoir enfin être tranquille, en espérant qu'on l'écoute au lieu de l'attaquer. Elle savait que si elle se faisait attraper, elle ne pourrait jamais partir ni être entendue et cela, elle ne le souhaitait en aucun cas donc, il fallait qu'elle réussisse sa mission et le plus vite possible afin d'éviter les plus gros ennuis. De plus, elle espérait croiser quelques vieilles connaissances parmi les Shinigami qui la traquaient et elle se demandait bien si on allait la reconnaître ou non, ce qui serait surement facile étant donné qu'elle avait tout sauf changé physiquement en cinquante ans mais cela, peu de personnes le savaient vraiment.

Voilà un moment qu'elle se faisait suivre par une dizaine de Shinigami sur une longue route qu'au carrefour apparut un autre groupe avec à sa tête un homme chauve à l'air tout excité et qui afficha un sourire carnassier lorsqu'il vit la cible prise au piège.

" On la tient, les gars! Il ne faut pas la laisser s'échapper ou la laisser à l'autre Division!, cria-t-il en se précipitant sur elle. "

* Visiblement, il semblerait que les Divisions ne s'apprécient pas le moins du monde. Bon, je ne souhaitais pas en arriver là mais je vais devoir utiliser mes pouvoirs... *

D'un geste lent et calme, la ryoka pointa son sabre vers le groupe qui la suivait avant de crier:

" Dai Go No Uta, Tsumeta*: Setsugekka! "

Aussitôt, un grand mur de glace se créa, bloquant ainsi le passage au premier groupe avant qu'elle ne pointe sa main vers l'autre groupe et qu'elle dise:

" Bakudô numéro 4: Hainawa*! "

Des fils d'énergie s'échappèrent alors du bras de son utilisatrice pour foncer droit vers le Shinigami chauve qui évita de justesse le tir et bientôt, les deux Zanpakuto rentrèrent en collision une première fois tandis que l'inconnue essayait d'esquiver les autres attaques de son adversaire qui s'acharnait sur elle.

" Tu ne fais qu'esquiver, t'as peur de te battre ou quoi?!

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça, j'ai d'autres objectifs en tête que de devoir affronter d'autres Shinigami! Je veux voir les Capitaines et rapidement!, répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

-Tu les verras seulement si tu gagnes et si tu ne te fais pas tuer avant!, répliqua Madarame Ikkaku.

-Bon, je ne tenais pas à le refaire mais je vais pas avoir le choix et j'ai pas que ça à faire... "

Elle repoussa avec force son adversaire avant de reprendre la parole une nouvelle fois:

" Bakudô numéro 21: Sekienton*! "

Une quantité de fumée se forma alors, empêchant à qui que ce soit de voir autour de soi et au bout de quelques minutes, quand la fumée se dissipa, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de la ryoka.

" Retrouvons-la et au plus vite! "

* * *

*Chant du Cœur

*Chante

*Cinquième Chant: la Froideur

*Corde rampante

*Fumée rouge d'évasion

**Voilà pour le tout premier chapitre de mon histoire. Certains mots, expressions ou même des noms seront marqués afin que vous obteniez une signification que vous trouverez à la fin du chapitre. L'intrigue est lancée pour le sujet de la ryoka et les prochains chapitres seront remplis de révélations et d'encore plus de questions. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et donnez moi vos avis sur mon histoire. Sur ce, à plus et à bientôt pour la suite!**


End file.
